Remington the Holy Saint
General Boss and Battleground Information Abilities 'Holy Strike' Deals 750 damage to a single target. The lower health the higher chance of being hit with Holy Strike. Holy strike ignores D since its direct life deplete. 'Holy Seal' Creates a bar shaped, rectangulary Pathway of Light that starts circlining anticlockwise or clocwise at rapid speed over 5seconds. If players touch it they will receive damage froms standing in it. Starts with low damage. After 2seconds as indicated by a colour change bright->blue/greenish the damage from stepping through will increase a lot. The circle it makes by rotating has a diameter of around 1500 aoe, so its possible to avoid the seal, if you move close to the edges. 'Purge' A pillar of light crashes down on a player that deals a moderate amount of damage and removes all buffs (including D) so the damage will go though.Deals 2k dmg in the center area and 1k at the edges 'Judgement' Creates many pillars of light within a circle, in a widening radius about the boss, that each deal a small amount of damage over time. 'Willing Sacrifice' 'Enlightenment' Remington summons 9 light orbs one by one that surround him in a very short amount of time and deal deathly damage to anyone who is in contact with them. Afterwards he fires them outwards in all directions. These orbs will fly about half of the arena dealing damage depending on how close you are to the boss, then each will explode and divide into three small orbs that will dealing 500 damage to anyone who touches them. 'Heal VI' Remington heals himself 1000HP per second until the spell is stopped or it's duration is finished. This spell lasts for 4 seconds. This heal is a continuous heals of 100 HP so every 0.1 second is equal to 100 less heal in countering. {C}Note: This ability is counterable. 'Righteous Thunder' Fires a streak of lightning strikes that travel in a straight line towards the edge of the map, which then redirects itself back towards Remington. If Remington happens to teleport while righteous thunder is coming back to him, it can change directions. Infinity Status - Gates of Paradise A splash of light that deals xxx (500?) damage is followed by small orbs rapidly circulating around Remington within a large radius that deal xxxx (1500?) damage each. Small orbs will fly within the area as well, dealing xxx damage per second if touched by a player. Larger orbs will be spawned by Remington, which will shrink the area of the circle each time they reach the orbs circulating around Remington. Use of any healing item or spell will deal damage instead of heal hp. In the last few seconds of Remington's infinity, all the orbs on the map will speed up, and a large wave of light will expand outward and then inward, dealing fatal damage if not d'ed. The speed of this wave varies. If anyone is outside the circulating orbs during this time, they will be frozen and die. 'Special Moves - Divinity and Rapture M+' 'Divinity - All Difficulties' Remington will revive himself twice after he dies. 'Rapture +' 8 pillars surround the map, and if Remington is on his last life, these pillars will light up one by one 40 seconds. If Remington does not die by the time all these pillars are lit, he will cast rapture, and the team will be wiped. Essences and invulnerability are ignored. 'Lore' Category:Bosses